malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fiedler
Fiedler (engl.: Fiddler) war ein Mitglied des neunten Trupps der Brückenverbrenner unter Sergeant ElsterDie Gärten des Mondes, Dramatis Personae, Seite 785. Seinen Spitznamen verdankte der einer zerbrochenen, versengten Fiedel, die er auf dem Rücken trug. Fiedler war möglicherweise nur ein paar Jahre älter als Ganoes Paran. Gesicht und Hände waren von Pockennarben übersäht, die Zeugen vieler explosiver Detonationen sind, die er in seiner Tätigkeit als professioneller Sappeur der Neunten erlebt hatte. Eine Rolle in der er sehr gut war. Aussehen Fiedler war ein Falari und hatte die typischen roten Haare und den roten Bart dieses Volkes. Er wurde als kurz und drahtig beschrieben, mit massiven Handgelenken, und Pockennarben auf Gesicht und Handrücken. Seine Augen waren blauDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2, Seite 81. Geschichte Fiedler kam in einer Gasse in Malaz auf die Welt. In seiner Jugend lernte er auf der Ebene hinter Mocks Feste in Hügelgräber einbrach und er war auch früher Steinmetz gewesen, so wie ElsterDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 4, Seite 171. Die beiden waren möglicherweise in ihrer Jugend befreundet, da sie irgendwann zusammen Elsters Halbschwester Brunspatz aus dem Tempel des Vermummten zurückstahlen, in den sie bebracht worden war, nachdem ihre Mutter bei ihrer Geburt gestorben warThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13. Er trat später dem Malazanischen Mitlitär wohl etwa 1149 BS beiFiedler war 1164 BS schon 15 Jahre in der ArmeeDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2, Seite 89, als er vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, Militär oder BergwerkThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13. Nach seinem Beitritt erhielt er seine Grundausbildung von Hauptsergeant Tapferer Zahn. Fiedler behauptete immer, dass er Tapferen Zahn mit diesem Namen versehen hatte, nachdem dieser nach einer Schlägerei einen Zahn in der Schulter des jungen Soldaten hinterlassen hatte. Nach seiner Grundausbildung wurde er Zeuge der Konfrontation zwischen Imperator Kellanved, Ryllandaras und Treach vor den Mauern von Li Heng, welche möglicherweise ebenfalls 1149 BS stattfand. Fiedler wurde danach ins Reich der Sieben Städte verlegt, und war in den nächsten Jahren an der Niederschlagung eines Aufstandes der Einheimischen beteiligt, wobei die Armee der er angehörte von Dassem Ultor geführt wurde. Es gelang ihnen die Stadt eines aufständischen Falah'd zu erobern, dem Ultor in während des Kampfes den Kopf abschlug. Dieser landete in Fiedlers Armen, welcher den reich verzierten Helm behielt. Er kleidete ihn mit Kalksand aus, damit es ihm unter dem Helm nicht zu warm wurde. Er wurde mit etwa siebzig anderen Soldaten, aus verschieden Klassen und Einheiten, der siebten Kompanie unter dem Kommando von Elster zugeteilt, welche damit beauftragt wurde, den Magierzirkel des Falah'd durch die Raraku zu verfolgen. Am Ende dieser Reise gründeten sie zusammen mit Kalam und dem Schnellen Ben die Brückenverbrenner, da die Reise durch die Wüste sie alle verändert, und die Brücken zu ihrer Vergangenheit verbrannt hatte. Während der Reise gab ihm Elster den Namen Fiedler, weil er schon damals eine zerbrochene Geige mit sich herum trug, welche er ursprünglich in Malaz gekauft hatte, mit der Absicht Geige spielen zu lernen. Igel hatte sie allerdings mit einem Faustschlag zerbrochen und Fiedler trug sie mit sich herum, in der Absicht sie reparieren zu lassenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 8. Die Gärten des Mondes ] Im Prolog, im Jahr 1154 BS trafen Fiedler und sein Kommandant Elster den jungen Ganoes Paran auf dem Wehrgang von Mocks Feste.Die Gärten des Mondes, Prolog Später wurde er mit den anderen Brückenverbrennern von der neuen Imperatrix nach Genabackis versetzt und schließlich während der Belagerung von Fahl dazu abkommandiert Tunnel unter die Mauer der Stadt zu graben. Am letzten Tag der Belagerung wurden die Brückenverbrenner beinahe komplett unter den Mauern von Fahl ausgelöscht, als die Tunnel einstürzten. Fiedler entkam, verlor aber acht seiner TruppkameradenDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 2. Die Überlebenden Brückenverbrenner verdankten ihm ihr Leben, da er mal wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt hatte. Darauf folgte immer etwas schlimmes. Er spürte beispielsweise auch, dass Leida versucht hatte Paran zu tötenDie Gärten des Mondes, Kapitel 4, Seite 157. Er wurde anschließend mit mehreren Brückenverbrennern unter Elsters Kommando auf geheime Mission nach Darujhistan geschickt. Dort vermienten er und Igel die Straßen als Vorbereitung für eine Invasion. ] Abend des Festes von Gedderone stand er zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des 9. Trupps im Garten des Anwesens von Lady Simtal Wache. Eigentlich hatten sie ein Attentat auf die Elite der Stadt geplant gehabt, allerdings tauchte der Jaghut-Tyrann Raest auf und begann große Zerstörung anzurichten. Er zog Elster in Sicherheit, nachdem dieser am Bein verletzt worden war. Nachdem Raest besiegt und ein Vertrag mit der Assassinengilde geschlossen worden war rannten Igel und er los um die Minen zu zünden. Das Auftauchen des Lord der Galayn verhinderte aber eine sofortige Sprengung der Minen und Kalam, welchem mittlerweile aufgefallen, dass das Zünden der Minen auch das Gas in den Leitungen entzünden und möglicherweise die ganze Stadt zerstören würde, konnte sie einholen und den Plan stoppen. Er erklärte sich mit Kalam bereit Apsalar nach Itko Kan zurück zu bringen. Crokus begleitete sie.Die Gärten des Mondes, Epilog. Das Reich der Sieben Städte ] Fiedler, Kalam, Crokus und Apsalar reisten mithilfe auf einem Handelschiff ins Reich der Sieben Städte nach Karakarang und von dort aus über Rutu Jelba und die Kansu-See nach Ehrlitan. Unterwegs griff ein Wechselgänger in Gestalt eines Dhenrabis ihr Boot an, welchen Fiedler mit Moranth-Munition tötete. Neben dem Ziel Apsalar nach Hause zu bringen verfolgten Kalam und Fiedler den Plan Laseen zu töten und waren im Reich der Sieben Städte um die Rebellion auszunutzen sowie um einer Idee des Schnellen Ben zu folgenDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 1. In Ehrlitan verkleidete Fiedler sich als Gral und rettete nach einem Massaker der Roten Klingen zwei junge Mädchen vor einem Zuhälter. Er brachte sie zu ihrer Familie zurück und wurde vom Großvater der Mädchen zum Essen eingeladen. Der Großvater stellte sich als Kimloc heraus, ein Geistergänger der Tanno. Fiedler gab seine Tarnung auf und Kimloc erzählte ihm über die aktuelle Situation im Reich der Sieben Städte, unter anderem über den Pfad der Hände. Er bot Fiedler an ein Lied für die Brückenverbrenner zu machen, was der ganzen Einheit den Aufstieg ermöglicht hätte. Fiedler lehnte zwar ab, aber Kimloc gelangte trotzdem über eine List an seine Erinnerungen. Er schenkte Fiedler auch eine verzauberte Muschel. Nachdem er zu seinen Freunden zurück gekehrt war verschieg er gegenüber Kalam dass er bei Kimloc gewesen war, da Kalam Kimloc ansonsten getötet hätteDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 2. Kalam verlies die anderen um Sha'ik das Buch von Dryjhna zu bringen, welches er von Mebra erhalten hatte. Fiedler und Kalam hatten sich davor darüber gestritten. Fiedler war der Meinung, dass diese Art der Unterstützung der Rebellion weit über ihre Ziele hinausging. Er behielt seine Verkleidung als Gral bei und ritt einen Wallach der Gral. Crokus und Apsalar verkleideten sich als ein frisch vermähltes Ehepaar auf einer Pilgerreise. So wollten sie nach G'danisban reisen, und weiter durch die Pan'potsun OdhanDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 3. Vor G'danisban trafen sie eine abtrünnige Armee und erfuhren, dass die die Stadt erobert worden war und ein Massaker an den Malazanern im Gange sei. Einer der Soldaten wurde von Fiedlers Gral-Wallach ins Gesicht gebissen und verstümmelt. Um ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen erzählte Fiedler den Arak-Kriegern eine Lügengeschichte, welche ihre Lage aber verschlimmert. Apsalar gelang es aber die Situation vorerst zu retten. Allerdings war ihnen danach ein Stamm der Gral auf den Fersen, da sie Fiedler für einen Ausgestoßenen hielten. In der Stadt wurden sie Zeuge des Massakers und töteten einige Vergewaltiger um ein Mädchen zu retten. Crokus war geschockt und fragte ob die Malazaner bei der Eroberung genauso grausam gegenüber den Einheimischen waren. Apsalar hatte daraufhin einen Ausbruch, und verteidigte das Imperium vehement. Sie enthüllte auch, dass Hadra für das Massaker von Aren verantwortlich gewesen war. Ihnen wurde klar, dass Cotillion Tanzer ist und Schattenthron Kellanved sein muss. Moby schloß sich der Gruppe wieder anDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 5. Auf der Flucht vor den Gral führte Fiedler sie durch einen Sandsturm in die Raraku. Dabei handelte es sich um den Wirbelwind, der nun die Raraku umgab. Sie folgte einer uralten Straße von der er hoffte, sie würde sie nicht zur Oase im Herzen der Wüste führen, sondern zu Tremorlor, einem Azath Haus und laut dem Schnellen Ben ein Tor das sie nach Quon Tali bringen könnte. Eine Gruppe von Gral fand sie, aber Fiedler tötete sie mit einem ExplosivgeschossDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 6. Später gerieten sie zwischen die Fronten in einem Kampf zwischen Wechselgängern und Vielwandlern. Fiedler wurde von seinem Pferd gestoßen und verletzte sich. Als der Vielwandler Gryllen auftauchte, dachte er das alles nun vorbei sei und befahl Apsalar eine Brandbombe aus seiner Satteltasche zu holen, damit sie zumindest nicht bei lebendigem Leib gefressen würden. Der Jhag Icarium und sein Begleiter, der Trell Mappo, kamen aber rechtzeitig um sie zu retten und Gryllen zu vertreiben. Beim Versuch aufzustehen verlor Fiedler das BewusstseinDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 7. Mappo und Icarium brachten ihn ins Kloster Tesem, wo Iskaral Pustl seinen Knöchel heilte, unter der Aussicht von Mappo, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn nicht ausversehen vergiftete. Pustl weckte ihn auf indem er ihm mit dem Besen über das Gesicht fegte. Mappo brachte ihn danach auf den neusten Stand. Fiedler hatte bereits Geschichten über ihn und Icarium gehört. Apsalar und Crokus drängten ihn danach, ihnen endlich von Tremorlor zu erzählen, und er erklärte ihnen den Plan des Schnellen Ben über Tremorlor zum Totenhaus in Malaz zu reisen. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht in einem Tempel zu sein, der dem Schatten geweiht war, mit einem Hohepriester des Schattens und einer Assassine, die früher vom Patron der Assassinen besessen gewesen war, auf dem Weg zu einem Azath-Haus, welches den neuen Herrn des Hohen Hauses Schatten Zuflucht gewährt hatte. Iskaral Pustl versicherte ihnen aber, dass Apsalar nichts zu befürchten habe, da Anomander Rakes Drohung noch immer galtDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 8. Im Bann der Wüste ] Fiedler freundete sich mit Icarium und Mappo an. Mit letzterem diskutierte er die Möglichkeit, dass Iskaral Pustl plante Apsalar als die neue Sha'ik einzusetzen um Krieg gegen Laseen und das Malazanische Imperium zu führen. Der Trell erzählte ihm auch vom Pfad der Hände und dem Tor in Tesem. Als sie wieder zu den anderen stießen war Crokus gerade dabei gegenüber Iskaral Pustl handgreiflich zu werden, da ihm der selbe Verdacht gegenüber dem Hohepriester gekommen war und dieser tat sein bestes um diesen zu verstärkenIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 1. Diener, von dem sie vermuteten das es sich bei ihm um Apsalars Vater Rellock handelte, war verschwunden und Apsalar folgte ihm alleine, weshalb Fiedler, Crokus, Icarium und Mappo zusammen aufbrachen um die zwei zu finden, da sie glaubten Iskaral Pustl hätte das ganze arrangiert um das Mädchen zu Sha'iks Leichnam zu führen wo deren Wiedergeburt stattfinden sollteIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 1. Ihre Spur führte sie in die Wüste, direkt auf den Pfad der Hände, wo Icarium und Mappo all ihr Geschick einsetzen mussten um sie vor den Gefahren darauf zu schützen. Fiedler kamen schließlich Zweifel ob Apsalar wirklich die geeignete Person wäre um eine Rebellion zu führen, nachdem er ihre Persönlichkeit mit der von anderen Anführern verglichIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 2. Sie mussten bald feststellen, dass Apsalar ihren Vater eingeholt hatte und die beiden ihre Reise nun gemeinsam fortsetzten. Auch führte sie ihr Weg entgegen ihren Erwartungen nach Tremorlor. In der Nähe des Azath-Hauses trafen sie wieder auf Iskaral Pustl sowie Apsalar und Rellock, welche im Auftrag des Schattenpriesters einen falschen Pfad der Hände gelegt hatten, um die Vielwandler und Wechselgänger vom echten Tor abzulenken. Diese belagerten nun das Haus, welches auch ihr Weg zurück nach Quon Tali warIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 5. Sie erklärten sich bereit bei der Verteidigung des Hauses zu helfen und Iskaral Pustl schloss sich ihnen schließlich mit den verbliebenen Schattenhunden. Sie erkämpften sich ihren Weg zum Azath-Haus durch das es umgebende Labyrith gegen die Gestaltwandler, wobei sich die Moranth-Munition des Sappeurs als sehr nützlich erwies. Fiedler tötete den mächtigen Vielwandler Gryllen mit Hilfe der Muschel die ihm Kimloc geschenkt hatteIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 8. Im Azath-Haus angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege, als sowohl Iskaral Pustl als auch Mappo und Icarium verschwanden. Es gelang der verbliebenen Gruppe zum Totenhaus in Malaz zu reisen und dort gerade rechtzeitig zu erscheinen um Kalam und Minala das Leben zu retten. Das Kalam sich entschieden hatte Laseen zu verschonen verstörte Fiedler. Schattenthron erschien und schickte Rellock, Crokus und Apsalar auf ihren Wunsch hin zur Küste von Itko Kan, während Kalam und Minala ihn in die Schattensphäre begleiteten. Fiedler beschloss sich wieder der Armee anzuschließen und bei der Rückeroberung des Reichs der Sieben Städte zu helfen. Der Krieg der Schwestern Fiedler trat unter dem Namen Saiten wieder in die Malazanische Armee ein und wurde Teil von Mandata Tavores Vierzehnter Armee, welche von Aren aus das Reich der Sieben Städte zurückerobern sollte. Als Veteran wurde er zum Sergeant befördert und erhielt das Kommando über eine Einheit Seesoldaten, den Vierten Trupp der Neunten Kompanie der Achten Legion. Er ernannte den Rekruten Starr zu seinem Korporal. Die weiteren Mitglieder des Trupps waren der Sappeur Krake, und die Rekruten Koryk, Lächeln und Buddl. Sein Vorgesetzter war Ranal, ein junger adeliger Leutnant, war ihm gegenüber sehr misstrauisch und hielt ihn für einen DeserteurDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 5, Seite 304-305. Zu den weitern Trupp in seiner Kompanie gehörten die von Gesler und Borduke. Fiedler brachte zusammen mit Krake die unruhigen Rekruten der Achten Legion bei der Inspektion durch Mandata Tavore mithilfe von Moranth-Munition und Drohungen zur Raison. Als danach Wühler, der junge Adoptivsohn von Hauptmann Keneb, mit einem ausgegrabenen Knochen in der Hand der Mandata hinterher lief wurde dies von den meisten Soldaten als sehr schlechtes Omen aufgefasst. Fiedler entschied aber, dass man dieses Omen weder ignorieren noch bekämpfen sollte, sondern einfach schlucken. Er überredete die anderen Seesoldaten ihm dabei zu helfen die Gräber auf dem Firedhof zu plündern, um aus Fingerknochen Talismane für die ganze Armee herzustellen. Fiedler erfuhr von Buddl, der das Treffen der Mandata mit Topper belauscht hatte, vom katastrophalen Ausgang der Belagerung von Korall und dem vermeintlichen Tod fast aller seiner Freunde. Als er das Lager verließ um zu Trauern traf er auf Temul, der ebenfalls weinte, weil die anderen Wickaner seine Autorität nicht anerkannten. Er half ihm indem er ihm einige Tipps gab, wie er sich Respekt verschaffen konnte. Temul erzählte ihm von der Wiedergeburt Coltaines und das Duiker vielleicht überlebt hatte. Das Haus der Ketten Saitens, Bordukes und Geslers Trupps veranstalteten Wettkämpfe zwischen Skorpionen und wetteten auf den Ausgang. Saitens Trupp nannte ihren Skorpion "Freudige Vereinigung". Es gelang ihnen auf dem Marsch in die Raraku die Angriffe von Leomans Wüstenkriegern abzuwehren. Fiedler hörte immer ofters ein Lied, welches niemand sonst von seinen Kameraden wahrnahm. Dabei handelte es sich um das Lied, welches der Geistergänger Kimloc für die Brückenverbrenner verfasst hatte, und das nun, da Fiedler es an den Geburtsort der Brückenverbrenner, die Raraku zurückbrachte, vollendet wurde. Das Lied zog nicht nur die Geister der gefallenen Brückenverbrenner an, sondern auch jene der Soldaten der Kette der Hunde und weitere Toten, welche am Abend vor der finalen Konfrontation zwischen Tavore und der Wiedergeborenen Sha'ik die Hundeschlächter Korbolo Doms angriffen und auslöschten. Nach dem Tod Sha'iks im Duell mit Tavore machten sich Fiedler und sein Trupp an die Verfolgung der fliehenden Feinde, unter dem Kommando des beförderten Hauptmann Ranals. Dabei kam Ranal durch eine unglückliche Explosion von Moranth-Munition ums Leben, aber Fiedler wurde von Igels Geist gerettet. Die Feuer der Rebellion Saiten nahm an der katastrophalen Belagerung von Y'Ghatan teil. Sein Trupp und mehrere andere wurden durch das euer vom Rest der Armee abgeschnitten und mussten ins Innere der brennenden Stadt flüchten. Im Tempel der Königin der Träume trafen sie auf Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Leomans ehemaligen Stellvertreter, sowie eine Gruppe Waisenkinder. Es gelang ihnen sich in die Tunnel und Ruinen unterhalb der Stadt zu flüchten, wobei sie sich mithilfe von Buddls magischen Fähigkeiten und einer Ratte orientierten. Corabb trug dabei den verletzten Fiedler den ganzen Weg über. Sie wurden schließlich von Hauptmann Faradan Sort und Sünd gerettet. Fiedler nahm Corabb in seinen Trupp auf. Die Knochenjäger Kalam Mekhar, der Schnelle Ben, Stürmisch, Apsalar und Lostara Yil schlossen sich den Überlebenden außerhalb der Stadt an und gemeinsamm gelang es ihnen die Malazanische 14. Armee zu erreichen, bevor diese aufgrund der Pest im Reich der Sieben Städte den Subkontinent verlassen würde. Die Rückkehr der Überlebenden half dabei die Moral in der Vierzehnten wieder zu heben. Mandata Tavore befahl ihm seinen alten Namen wieder zu benutzen, da seine wahre Identität in der ganzen Armee bekannt warThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7. Auf ihrem Rückweg fanden sie auf der Insel Sepik, einem Protektorat des Imperiums, die Überreste eines Massakers. Die Flotten der Tiste Edur, mit denen sie schon kurz zuvor eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten, hatten die ganze Bevölkerung der Insel abgeschlachtet. Bevor die Malazanische 14. Armee und ihre Verbündeten nach Malaz zurück kehrten befahl Tavore ihm noch einmal ein Spiel mit den Drachenkarten zu legen, und dadurch das Schicksal der Anwesenden zu ergründen, was er widerwillig tat. Er wurde zusammen mit Gesler und Stürmisch in geheimer Mission in die Stadt geschickt, während Tavore, T'amber und Kalam sich mit Laseen trafen. Als se dabei Hauptsergeant Tapferer Zahn besuchten verfasste er Klagelied für all die gefallenen Freunde, welches durch die ganze Stadt hallte. Sie kamen später noch rechtzeitig zum Strand zurück um Tavore vor der Klaue zu retten. T'amber war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gefallen und Kalam musste zurück gelassen werden. Die Knochenjäger wurden danach von der Imperatrix zu Ausgestoßenen erklärt und handelten nun als eigenständige Einheit. Im Sturm des Verderbens Um Rhulad Sengar, den Imperator der tausend Tode zu stoppen und die Pläne des Verkrüppelten Gotts zu durchkreuzen segelten die Knochenjäger nach Lether. Die Seesoldaten unter dem Kommando von Faust Keneb wurden vorausgeschickt um in kleinen Gruppen das Land zu infiltrieren und die Bevölkerung zur Rebellion aufzustacheln, was ihnen aber nur in wenigen Fällen gelang. Fiedlers Vierter Trupp arbeitete mit Geslers Fünften zusammen und war einer der wenigen die die Invasion von Lether ohne Verluste überstand. Es gelang ihnen weit ins Landesinnere vorzustoßen, bevor sie sich in der Nähe der Hauptstadt für ein letztes Gefecht sammelten, aber durch das Opfer des Magiers Schnabel gerettet wurden. Sein Trupp war einer der ersten der in der Hauptstadt Letheras ankam und sich ins Innere der Stadt vorkämpfte. Mithilfe von Moranth-Munition gelang es ihm Silchas Ruin zu vertreiben, der die Stadt in Drachengestalt angreifen wollte. Er wurde mit dem Schnellen Ben und dem wiederbelebten Igel wieder vereinigt, welche mit Trull Sengar nach Letheras gekommen waren. In Dust of Dreams Fiedler hielt widerwillig eine Lesung der Drachenkarten. Diese lößte in Letheras und den Gewirren Chaos aus. Er zog mit den Knochenjägern Richtung Osten und überlebte die Schlacht gegen die K'Chain Nah'ruk. Es wurde in diesem Buch die Beobachtung gemacht das es Fiedler war der die ganze Armee zusammenhielt. In The Crippled God ] Fiedler wurde zum Hauptmann der überlebenden Seesoldaten und schweren Infanterie der Knochenjäger befördert. Er überlebte den Treck durch die Glass Wüste. Vor der letzten Schlacht um den Körper des Verkrüppelten Gottes, kam es zur Aussöhnung zwischen Fiedler und Igel. Beide überlebten die darauf folgenden Kämpfe. Fiedler spielte ein Lied von Fisher das den Geist von Elster herbeirief so das Korlat diesen noch einmal sehen konnte. Im Epilog ging Fiedler im Hafen von Malaz fischen und redete dabei mit einem Jungen der davon träumte Soldat zu werden. Anstatt ihn davon abzuraten, wünschte Fiedler ihm viel Glück. Er gab einen Einblick darauf wie er seinen Ruhestand verbrachte: er spielte Musik für die überlebenden Veteranen in einer durch Magie verborgenen Kneipe auf der anderen Seite des Totenhauses. Er fischte nur um sich mit dem Dämon zu unterhalten der in den Gewässern des Hafens lebt. Adept der Drachenkarten Fiedler war ein Adept des Lesens der Drachenkarten. Er gebrauchte die Karten hauptsächlich bei Trink- oder Kartenspielen, bei denen Geld zu gewinnen war. Jedesmal, wenn er die Karten ausgab, kreierte er neue Regeln, die ihm den Gewinn sicherten. Jedes Spiel fing ohne Regeln an und mit jeder aufgedeckten Karte, wurde eine neue Regel geschaffen. In einem Spiel, bei dem Mandata Lorn gegenwärtig war, sah er ihr Ende voraus (ein umgedrehter Obelisk bedeutete ihren nahen Tod). Als er älter wurde, las Fiedler die Karten mehr und mehr widerwillig, wohl weil die Karten oft Unglück und Tod versprachen. Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Das Bild in der Infobox ist eine Interpretation von Fiedler, gezeichnet von Corporal Nobbs en:Fiddler pl:Skrzypek Kategorie:Brückenverbrenner Kategorie:Falari Kategorie:Hauptmänner Kategorie:Hohes Haus Ketten Kategorie:Knochenjäger Kategorie:Sappeure Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Malazaner Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sergeants